060814-Beau-Ryspor
05:36 -- chessAficionado CA began pestering gregariousTroubadour GT at 17:36 -- 05:36 CA: I'm not sure why I'm doing this... 05:36 CA: it probably won't work... 05:36 GT: ~What won't work?~ 05:36 CA: oh look at that... 05:36 CA: magic bullshit DOES have a loophole... 05:36 GT: ~Incidentally, did yov know ʃeriad haʃ entered into a 3-way clade with Doir and Kate?~ 05:37 CA: ... 05:37 CA: is that REALLY a surprise by now?... 05:37 CA: I mean REALLY?... 05:37 GT: ~I ʃvppoʃe not.~ 05:37 CA: Like... 05:37 GT: ~At thiʃ point, I ʃvppoʃe all I can do iʃ wait for it to craʃh and bvrn.~ 05:38 CA: Trust me, I know a few things about shitty romances doomed to faliure... 05:38 GT: ~...I can imagine.~ 05:38 GT: ~I'm ʃorry, yov were ʃaying ʃomething abovt 'magic bvllʃhit'?~ 05:38 CA: Ah well you see... 05:38 GT: ~Iʃ thiʃ the 'ʃome ʃtvff' the Doir ʃaid came vp earlier?~ 05:38 GT: ((*that)) 05:39 CA: Most likely... 05:39 GT: ((censorship rule remember)) 05:39 CA: It is very frustrating magic bullshit that involves queens who need to shove a large branch up her thorax... 05:40 CA: anyway then we kdhfdoihsglgh and there was a dhgl dkshglsjkhg and THEN nate 86986&^(&*^*(38r and now I'm here... 05:40 GT: ~...Waʃ that...meant to be random gibberiʃh?~ 05:40 CA: Huh?... 05:41 CA: No I said that Nate 87396r296&*^... 05:41 CA: there was a 86986... 05:41 CA: then some &^JH)uiye*(^... 05:41 CA: WHht's confusing about that?... 05:42 GT: ~Are yov experiencing connectivity problemʃ of ʃome ʃort? Where are yov cvrrently?~ 05:42 CA: In a 3986r837&^... 05:42 CA: hgkjh(& of Ce087897... 05:43 GT: ~...Beav, are yov feeling qvite all right?~ 05:43 CA: or something... 05:43 CA: Huh?... 05:43 CA: Other then pitch 86986387 I'm H*&*... 05:43 CA: I think... 05:43 CA: why?... 05:43 GT: ~I think ʃomething may be wrong with yovr Peʃterchvm.~ 05:44 CA: No... nothings wrong... 05:44 GT: ~I'm rather inclined to diʃagree.~ 05:44 CA: I'm looking at all the messages I sent you... 05:44 GT: ~Here, I'll ʃhow yov what it lookʃ like on my end.~ 05:44 -- gregariousTroubadour GT sends oddglitches.png -- 05:44 CA: ... 05:44 CA: That is... 05:44 CA: Concerning... 05:45 GT: ~Indeed.~ 05:45 CA: I am trying to tell you... 05:45 CA: that crazy magic bu50897t804 is going on... 05:46 GT: ~That didn't go throvgh either.~ 05:46 CA: *sigh*... 05:46 CA: I wonder... 05:46 GT: ~Or, at leaʃt, part of it didn't. It ʃeemʃ that only certain pieceʃ of text are obfvʃcated.~ 05:46 CA: Is this going through?... 05:46 GT: ~Yeʃ.~ 05:46 CA: Is anything I'm saying right now going through... 05:47 CA: I am on LOAAF... 05:47 CA: Playing SBURB... 05:47 CA: My name is Beau... 05:47 GT: ~Aʃ am I.~ 05:47 CA: I'm going through the tr86986*^Y... 05:47 GT: ~Ah, that laʃt meʃʃage glitched ʃlightly.~ 05:47 CA: I see... 05:47 CA: I think it's preventing me from talking about the 83375... 05:48 GT: ~That ʃeemʃ likely, conʃidering whatever it iʃ yov're referring to waʃ alʃo glitched.~ 05:48 CA: Probably to stop me from resisting 97438&(*&)(*... 05:48 CA: because Nate had to be 8^*&*... 05:49 GT: ~Ah, yov do realize that I can't vnderʃtand half the thingʃ yov're ʃaying, correct?~ 05:49 CA: And my stupid powers (&*&^WDS87... 05:49 CA: Well it's better than nothing... 05:49 GT: ~I ʃvppoʃe ʃo, yeʃ.~ 05:49 CA: I couldn't even connect to Doir, Nate, or Sami... 05:49 CA: Ma9e7r5987 bullshit... 05:51 GT: ~Really? I ʃjww jc jfho49fk2 j22d0 o3kjno4rod;3o recfjfky.~ 05:51 CA: Uh... 05:51 CA: I'm gonna guess bullshit and leave it at that... 05:52 GT: ~Moʃt likely, yeʃ. It covld be a ʃide effect of whatever force iʃ cavʃing certain ʃvbjectʃ to become taboo.~ 05:53 CA: Tell me about whats happening to you... 05:53 CA: Hopefully that isn't taboo... 05:53 CA: because honestly I need to talk about something before I *(^*d7f087... 05:54 CA: and I'm gonna guess that got (&#*&*&)'d... 05:57 GT: ~Probably, if yov meant 'glitched'.~ 05:58 CA: I was going for bull*^$FFJH'd but sure... 05:58 CA: Anyway, how goes the wacky adventures of Ryspor?... 05:59 GT: ~Not very wackily, cvrrently.~ 06:00 GT: ~We're enjoying a temporary lvll in battle, aʃ the ʃea Witch'ʃ forceʃ appear to have retreated for now.~ 06:00 GT: ~It wovld appear we've ʃwitched ʃitvationʃ, haha.~ 06:00 GT: ~At leaʃt, I think we have.~ 06:01 CA: Yes, but I'm not love cursed... 06:01 CA: Just 8&R(*G*(&... 06:05 GT: ~I wonder what exactly iʃ cavʃing thiʃ phenomenon to take place? It can't jvʃt be a random glitch in yovr internet connection, aʃ it only happenʃ to certain topicʃ.~ 06:05 CA: No I know EXACTLY what it is... 06:06 CA: but I can't tell you... 06:06 CA: because 98698*(Y*E& *OY$FHO*Y... 06:07 GT: ~Thiʃ iʃ beginning to become highly frvʃtrating.~ 06:07 CA: Indeed... 06:07 CA: I wonder if I can just say... 06:07 CA: magic and be done with it... 06:08 GT: ((wouldn't risk it)) 06:08 CA: ((I actually forgot to glitch it omg)) 06:08 CA: *8sccieyf and be done with it... 06:08 GT: ~Apparently not.~ 06:08 CA: *siiiigh*... 06:10 GT: ~I wonder if dvweievr; iʃ experiencing thiʃ aʃ well? Conʃidering yov're on the ʃame team, it'ʃ likely yov're ivn irhkejf itjaklfb, jvʃt aw39j3vfif.~ 06:11 CA: glitch... 06:11 GT: ~Cvrʃeʃ. It wovld appear I can't ʃpeak to yov abovt aorvf3 v3vtjfn30(.~ 06:11 CA: gliiitch... 06:11 GT: ~I'm aware.~ 06:14 CA: *super sigh*... 06:14 CA: Man, it'd really help if a page could &$(GOIS... 06:16 GT: ~I wovldn't know, conʃidering that glitched.~ 06:17 CA: really?... 06:17 GT: ~Indeed.~ 06:19 CA: Well, if it'll be glitched anyway... 06:19 CA: I guess there's no real point to trying to get your help... 06:20 CA: I imagine you wouldn't be able to talk to Doir for me either... 06:20 GT: ~Ah, no, I waʃ 3#$34kf to contact him earlier.~ 06:25 CA: *sigh sigh*... 06:26 GT: ~Glitched, I aʃʃvme?~ 06:26 CA: yep... 06:26 CA: Well, it was nice trying to talk to you Ryspor... 06:27 GT: ~The ʃame to yov, Beav. I can only hope whatever it iʃ that yov're vndergoing cvrrently iʃ over ʃwiftly.~ 06:27 CA: Thank you... 06:27 -- chessAficionado CA ceased pestering gregariousTroubadour GT at 18:27 --